


A Prismatic Shard Reflects My Heart

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cute, Cute Ending, Gift Giving, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: It's time for the annual Feast of The Winter Star and Sebastian ends up getting to give a gift to Alex, the one person that makes his heart feel something that he has never felt before.
Relationships: Alex & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Alex/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Prismatic Shard Reflects My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Stardew Valley fanfiction content and I also wanted content for this ship so I'm providing for myself >:)

Sebastian sighed.

He wasn’t a huge fan of Christmas.

Even when he was little, it still didn’t seem that great to him.

There wasn’t really a reason for it.

That was just how things were.

25th of Winter.

That meant it was time for the Feast of the Winter Star.

Every year, everyone would gather in the Town Square to celebrate.

There was also an annual “Secret Santa” thing every year.

That was what he was worrying about.

He stared down at the present in his hands, wrapped in shiny metallic black wrapping paper with a white glitter ribbon tied around it.

Out of anyone he could have gotten, why did he have to get the one person he liked?

Like-liked.

Sebastian hated to admit it, but he had fallen for someone.

He didn’t like to admit these feelings, but he knew that they were there.

So many other people around him were trading their gifts.

He might as well get it over with.

Reluctantly, he dragged himself over to Alex and tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

The brunette turned around but smiled when he saw Sebastian.

“Hey!”   
Sebastian groaned as he shoved the gift into Alex’s hands.

“So you’re my secret gift giver?”   
“Just open it already,” he grumbled.

Alex carefully removed the ribbons and wrapping and removed a gem.

A streak of every color ran across it and it seemed to glimmer in the light, reflecting a sparkle in Alex’s eyes.

“This is awesome Seb!”   
He looked up from the gift to see his friend blushing.

“Are you embarrassed because I used your nickname?” He questioned innocently.

Sebastian tensed.

“N-no! It’s just the cold.”

Alex smirked.

“Sure it is,” he said sarcastically.

Sebastian glared at him.

“I don’t know how I can repay you for this,” he said, staring at the glimmering shard again.

“You don’t need to.”

Suddenly, and idea popped into Alex’s head.

It seemed so sudden, but he didn’t stop to think.

“Hey Sebastian?”   
His friend looked up from his feet.

“What?”   
Alex grinned as he grabbed his cheek.

“What are you-”   
His words through his soft lips were cut off by rough ones against his.

He tensed as he let himself realize what was happening.

Alex.

Was.

Kissing.

Him.

He slowly felt himself melt into it.

It felt like he was short circuiting, but he was paralyzed.

Suddenly, it didn’t feel so cold anymore.

He felt warm and fuzzy.

And happy.

Really happy.

Alex pulled himself away.

He was also blushing.

“I’m sorry-”   
“It’s fine,” Sebastian cut him off.

“I-I liked it. I like you Alex.”   
The brunette smiled.

“I like you too.”


End file.
